¿Que Esperaban?
by ANII-CHAN
Summary: Y es que es verdad que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, aunque haya sido por una tontería como esa pero… yo que iba a saber, solo sé que cuando la volví a ver sentí una alegría en todo mi ser pero cuando dijo esas palabras y verla irse lejos muy lejos de mí, sentí que había perdido. -Ahora soy feliz con una persona que no eres tú… aominexkisefem!
1. Chapter 1

**¿Que Esperaban?**

-Hey ¿chicas que les parece?- menciono una alegre una rubia que se encontraba debajo de un árbol junto a una peliceleste con ojos del mismo color, una pelirroja de mirada heterocromatina y una peliverde con lentes. La tres la veían de forma desinteresada.

-Kise- chan no seas tan ruidosa…- dijo la peliceleste con su ya clásico gesto neutral y seguía comiendo de su almuerzo con tranquilidad.

-Kurokochi que mala…!- hizo un puchero ya muy utilizado para ocultar su pena al trato de su amiga.

\- Ya calla Kise esa voz chillona falsa esta que estresa- dijo la de lentes.

\- Midorimachi, es una buena oportunidad para salir todas juntas y también bueno-hizo una mirada picarona- y nuestros chicos.

\- Me parece una interesante idea Kise, ademas tengo una casa en Atami, no queda muy lejos a la costa y un avión de mi familia nos podría llevar.- menciono con tranquilidad la pelirroja.

-¡Que bien! ¡Anda chicas anímense, ya que Akashichi ya nos ayudó con el tema de la estadía y el viaje! Midorimachi podrás estar con Takaochi a solas y tu también Kurokochi yo se que encanta ese pelirrojo que recién entro al club…

La pelverde se sonrojo con fuerza ante las ideas de Kise, Kuroko la miro con indiferencia pero con un pequeño sonrojo que delataba sus intenciones.

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que el y yo hagamos- dijo sin mirarla y acomodándose los lentes de forma casual- pero como ira Akashi, podríamos ir, ¡no estoy diciendo que si iré!

-aww Midorimachi tan tsundere…- se rio Kise ante la recién de la peliverde, le parecía del todo muy tierno como se ponía con solo mencionar el nombre su novio.

\- Bien que tú también quieres estar a solas con Aomine-kun, Kise-chan, será que ya habrán…- dijo de forma indiferente la peliceleste pero se notaba un toque de maldad en su tono.

\- ¡Que cosas dices Kurokochi!

\- La verdad yo no le veo la gran cosa, ya somos muy grandes para decir que somos unas santas, tenemos 20, yo ya lo hice con Atsushi hace un año.

\- ¡Akashichi! Bueno ya ok lo admito si ya lo hice con Aomine, pero bueno mi novio esta para rechuparse los dedos, aunque algunas veces sea un completo insensible e idiota!- lo último lo dijo con un pequeño puchero- Entonces las vírgenes son ustedes dos. ¿No?

-La verdad yo también lo perdí con Shige-kun, pero fue una completa tontería.

\- ¿Por qué Kurokochi?- pregunto con extrañeza.

\- No sabía lo que hacía, solo pensé que el seria el amor de mi vida pero como ven, el desapareció y hasta ahora no se de él.- Todas la miraron con un deje de pena, sabían lo que había pasado pero no sabían que esa relación, que había durado tan poco, hayan avanzado a mas bases- Pero ya lo supere, solo diré que ya no sería virgen físicamente pero mentalmente sigo siéndolo- Todas se dieron cuenta de que el ambiente cambio de forma un poco radical asi que la rubia quiso cambiarla un poco.

-Entonces la única pura aquí es… Midorimachi, o al me

nos hasta que Takaochi se le ocurra…

\- Ya suficiente Kise ¡que pervertida!- Kise solo la miro con un pequeño puchero pero comprendió que su intimidad lo diría tan libremente.

-Bueno entonces quedamos en eso, aprovechando que estaremos de vacaciones en unas semanas, a pero les digo que la casa siempre para sola, por lo que no hay empleados.

-Ah, no te preocupes nos encargaremos de la comida y esas cosas

\- Entonces mandare algunos empleados a limpiar la casa, avisare a Atsushi, seguro querrá ir. Aparte de nosotras y nuestras pareja invitaremos a alguien más?

\- ¿Akashichi podemos invitar a Yukio-sempai? Acaba de terminar con su novia y quisiera que se distraiga un poco.

\- No veo por qué no, ¿alguien más?

\- Por ahora no Akashi-chan- Se dieron cuenta que ya era un poco tarde y tenía clase en unos momentos.

Las cuatro estudiaban carreras diferentes pero sus horarios eran parecidos, además que se conocían desde la secundaria, Kise Ryo estudiaba aeronáutica aunque también era modelo ya que ella vivía sola. Kuroko Tetsu estudiaba educación inicial ya que amaba a los pequeños. Midorima Shin estudiaba medicina general y Akashi Sei, Administración de Empresas.

-Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo con la fecha del viaje y los últimos detalles, por favor si van a invitar a alguien avísenme en esta semana para arreglar las habitaciones.

\- ¡Nos vemos chicas!- grito con entusiasmo la rubia y dando un enorme abraso a cada una, de las cuales ya ni se resistieron al gesto tan cariñoso de la chica.

 _Que molesta…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO1

-Entonces quedamos que iríamos a Atami y estaremos en la casa de Akashichi que tiene ahí!- Kise se encontraba en la cama junto con Aomine, ambos desnudos.-Aominechi… ¿me estas escuchando?

-Tsk… si si te escucho, Atami, viaje, casa de Akashi… suena bien, te pondrás el traje que me gusta no?- sonrió con maldad viendo a su novia a su lado.

-mmmm Aominechi pervertido…- dijo Kise con picardía y acomodándose encima de él dándole un pequeño beso.- neee iremos a pasear de noche ¿no? Sería tan romántico…

\- Anda mujer que cursi, mejor aprovechamos ese tiempo en otras cosas…- dijo dándole un beso en el cuello comenzando a darle pequeñas mordidas- yo sé que tu quieres Ryo…- comenzó a bajar su manos de su cintura a sus glúteos y la chica gimió- ¿a qué no?

\- aah Aomi… nechi…- ambos se siguieron besando, eso fue como una aceptación de la rubia por lo que siguió con lo suyo, el sentía que esa chica estaba lo suficientemente enamorada del como para aceptarle todo. Después de todo era una rubia tonta, tenía lo suyo y lo que le encantaba sus enormes pechos, por algo ella era modelo.

 _Después de todo, yo no la amo…_

Sei se encontraba leyendo algunos documento de la empresa familiar, ella aun no lo dirigía pero se encontraba estudiando cómo eran los negocios, ella a la vez estaba revisando algunas cosas en la Facebook*, era una chica y algunas veces le daba una ojeadita de vez en cuando, le llego un mensaje de parte de Kagami Taiga de lo cual le pareció curioso y lo reviso.

 **-Akashi, no creo que pueda ir al viaje, mi hermana vendrá de estados unidos y no quiero dejarla sola en Tokio, además que hace tiempo no la veo.-** no podía dejar que no valla era la oportunidad de Tetsu.

 **-Si quieres la invitas al viaje, por mí no hay ningún problema Kagami-san.-** sabía que no se negaría, después de todo nadie se negaba a ella.

 **\- Hey! ¿De verdad no hay problema?-** Sei le molesto como se dirigió así ella, pero lo ignoro, era por su amiga, mantén la calma…

 **-Sí, nos estaremos viendo Kagami-san.-** escribió esas últimas palabras algo disgustada y con ganas de terminar esa conversación.

 **-Bye**

Este se despidió y ella siguió leyendo sus documentos, comenzó divagar un poco en su mente, ella y sus amigas se conocían años por lo cual ya se conocían bien, pero últimamente sentía a su amiga modelo un poco diferente, lo ocultaba bien, pero de sus ojos no se le escapaba nada, por esa razón acepto ese viaje para ver si así ella se animaba, esperaba que así fuera. Aunque no pareciera, quería mucho a Ryo y no dejaría que alguien le haga daño.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todos ya había llegado a la casa de Akashi, esta era una enorme mansión, porque claramente no era una casa, del aeropuerto fueron a alquilar una camioneta para poder movilizarse a la casa.

En el camino Kise se dio cuenta que la hermana de Kagami era una antigua compañera de modelaje, Himuro Tatsu, a los cual ambas no dejaban de hablar y Kise pensó que su compañera era perfecta para ser pareja de su senpai y como toda una romántica que era, planeo una forma de que ellos terminaran juntos.

-Bueno las habitaciones ya estar repartidas, hay siete habitaciones, las parejas estarán en los cuartos con cama matrimonial y el resto ira las personales- miro a Midorima queriendo decir algo- No Midorima, no hay más habitaciones.- dijo callando de una a la peliverde que la miro mal, Takao estaba de lo más agradecido con la pelirroja.-Las matrimoniales están en el segundo piso en el área de la derecha, acomódese como quieran, las habitaciones personales están en la izquierda.

-Akashichi! ¡Nos olvidamos de la comida!- dijo la rubia- ya es muy tarde y aún no hemos cenado…

\- Esta noche pediremos comida, mañana temprano iremos a comprar, a unos kilómetros hay un super.

Todos se tranquilizaron, pidieron varias pizzas, ya que Kagami y Aomine eran los que más comían. Murasakibara solo abrazaba por atrás a su Sei-chin para que le de dulces. Fue una noche tranquila, pero había una persona que no se le pasaba muy bien, ya que se preguntaba que hacia ahí, se sentía masoquista por estar viendo a su amada siendo abrazada por otro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después que todos ya habían terminado de comer, se dirigieron a descansar así que cada uno a su habitación se fueron a bañar, la mansión era fantástica por que tenia un área de baños termales al aire libre. Kise por estar organizando unas cosas fue la ultima en ir al baño, Aomine ya se había ido. Se acercaba a los baños y escucho que las chicas estaban hablando o bueno solo escucho a Midorima y a Kuroko.

-No me agrada este viaje, me parece una tontería.

\- Kise-chan quería venir… e insistió tanto que convenció a Akashi-chan, pero que molesta, como no nos podemos negar a ella, vinimos casi obligadas.

-Kuroko, no te parece que ya es suficiente con estar jugando a la amistad con ella, ya no la aguanto, tan chillona y melodramática. ¡Me da tanta rabia!

\- No creo que sea para tanto Midorima-chan

\- ¡Como puedes estar tan tranquila después de que te quito a Ogiwara!- La rubia se sorprendió ante lo último dicho, sabía que ellas dos no la consideraban su amiga, pero no sabía que la aborrecieran tanto…dolía.

\- No podemos hacer nada contra su coquetería, a ti también te quito a otros chicos en la preparatoria… Tan guapa y a la vez… tan puta.- Kise no quiso seguir escuchando, pero espero a que ellas terminaran los suyo y después entro, sonriendo ocultando su dolor… otra vez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, ella se levantó muy temprano para ir a hacer las compras, en la cocina encontró a su sempai y a Kagami conversando.

-Kagamichi, Sempai, buenos días!

\- ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

\- Quiero ir a comprar las cosas para el desayuno, pero no se manejar…

\- Vamos los tres, yo también quiero comprar unas cosas y Kagami creo que nos podría ayudar ¿no?

\- ¿Que si? ¡Gracias!

Los tres se subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron al super, del cual quedaba un poco lejos, y se dispusieron a comprar las cosas que necesitarían para la semana, Kise se enteró que Kagami era un gran cocinero por que vivía solo, como ella también vivía sola, por lo discutían cocinarían durante la semana.

Cuando llegaron la gran mayoría estaba despierto, solo Aomine seguía durmiendo, Kise y Kagami llegaron conversando de forma muy animada. Kuroko le pareció muy sospechoso y no pudo evitar tener celos, ¡otra vez esa rubia entrometida! Midorima se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amiga ante la escena, Kise y Kagami cocinando juntos.

Kuroko se le ocurrió algo, así que fue a la habitación que compartían Kise y Aomine, encontro al moreno en la cama boca abajo, rodó los ojos y se acercó a él .

-Aomine-kun- pico su mejilla- se acercó un poco y llamo más fuerte -¡Aomine-kun!- este reaccionó de forma algo precipitada

-¡¿Qué quieres Tetsu?!-

\- Aomine –kun, nos llaman para desayunar por favor despierte…

Aomine se paró de forma algo pesada pero se apuró al sentir hambre y con solo la parte inferior de la pijama, bajo las escalera y vio una escena que le hirvió la sangre, Kagami y Kise conversando mientras cocinaban, se veían tan cómodos que le dio asco. Esa rubia era suya y ningún estúpido se la quitaría. Kise vio a Aomine y se dirigió a él para darle un gran beso y un abrazo.

-Aominechi dormilon! Que ya casi terminamos el desayuno Kagamichi y yo, siéntate- dijo dándole una linda sonrisa, Aomine ni la miro.

-¿Algo cocinado por ustedes? Ni loco lo cómo, lo que haces es pura mierda- Kise quito su sonrisa ante lo dicho por su novio- Mejor me voy a comprar algo que no sepa a basura- subió las escalera a cambiarse y salió de la casa pasando por una Kise con la mirada triste, todos la miraron de forma extraña porque ninguno escucho lo que dijo el moreno. Solo lo vieron saliendo de la residencia y miraron con extrañeza a Kise, ella no quiso preocupar así que sutilmente se limpió las lágrimas y volteo sonriendo.

\- Je je! Aominechi fue a correr un poco y dijo que después vendría a desayunar, Kagamichi ¿te ayudo en algo más?

Akashi no pudo evitar en maldecir al moreno por insensible, esperaba que eso lo que había visto no pasara siempre, ya se encargaría que no se repitiera.

Mientras que una peli celeste miraba todo desde las escaleras sin ser notada, de la cual al ver el rostro acongojado y escuchar lo que dijo el moreno a su novia sintió mucha satisfacción, a ese paso esa relación no llegaría a nada por lo cual tendría una oportunidad con su amado Aomine, él lo había visto antes que esa odiosa rubia, él fue su amigo primero, no aceptaba que la rubia con su sola presencia le haya arrebatado la atención de él.

* * *

Bueno aqui voy con otro fic, si se se preguntan por el anterior fic, lo explique antes, ese fic no es mio, yo no lo escribo y ese fic no esta continuado o completo en otro lado, en amor yaoi esta igual con el nick de su autor original, yo solo lo publico con su permiso en Fanfiction.

Dejando aclarado eso, no hay nada que decir, espero sus comentarios si les agrada o no el fic, sinceramente este tema siempre lo quise tomar, que Kise siempre sea maltratado por el resto de la KNS siempre me ha molestado y en mucho fics siempre lo encuentro como algo normal y Kise se aguanta todo, o que siempre aguante las infidelidades o idioteces de su pareja. solo quiero expresar mi opinión al respecto.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, ella se levantó muy temprano para ir a hacer las compras, en la cocina encontró a su sempai y a Kagami conversando.

-Kagamichi, Sempai, buenos días!

\- ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

\- Quiero ir a comprar las cosas para el desayuno, pero no se manejar…

\- Vamos los tres, yo también quiero comprar unas cosas y Kagami creo que nos podría ayudar ¿no?

\- ¿Que si? ¡Gracias!

Los tres se subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron al super, del cual quedaba un poco lejos, y se dispusieron a comprar las cosas que necesitarían para la semana, Kise se enteró que Kagami era un gran cocinero por que vivía solo, como ella también vivía sola, por lo discutían cocinarían durante la semana.

Cuando llegaron la gran mayoría estaba despierto, solo Aomine seguía durmiendo, Kise y Kagami llegaron conversando de forma muy animada. Kuroko le pareció muy sospechoso y no pudo evitar tener celos, ¡otra vez esa rubia entrometida! Midorima se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amiga ante la escena, Kise y Kagami cocinando juntos.

Kuroko se le ocurrió algo, así que fue a la habitación que compartían Kise y Aomine, encontró al moreno en la cama boca abajo, rodo los ojos y se acercó a él .

-Aomine-kun- pico su mejilla- se acercó un poco y llamo más fuerte -¡Aomine-kun!- este reacciono de forma algo precipitada

-¡¿Qué quieres Tetsu?!-

\- Aomine –kun, nos llaman para desayunar por favor despierte…

Aomine se paró de forma algo pesada pero se apuró al sentir hambre y con solo la parte inferior de la pijama, bajo las escalera y vio una escena que le hirvió la sangre, Kagami y Kise conversando mientras cocinaban, se veían tan cómodos que le dio asco. Esa rubia era suya y ningún estúpido se la quitaría. Kise vio a Aomine y se dirigio a él para darle un gran beso y un abrazo.

-Aominechi dormilon! Que ya casi terminamos el desayuno Kagamichi y yo, siéntate- dijo dándole una linda sonrisa, Aomine ni la miro.

-¿Algo cocinado por ustedes? Ni loco lo cómo, lo que haces es pura mierda- Kise quito su sonrisa ante lo dicho por su novio- Mejor me voy a comprar algo que no sepa a basura- subió las escalera a cambiarse y salió de la casa pasando por una Kise con la mirada triste, todos la miraron de forma extraña porque ninguno escucho lo que dijo el moreno. Solo lo vieron saliendo de la residencia y miraron con extrañeza a Kise, ella no quiso preocupar así que sutilmente se limpió las lágrimas y volteo sonriendo.

\- Je je! Aominechi fue a correr un poco y dijo que después vendría a desayunar, Kagamichi ¿te ayudo en algo más?

Akashi no pudo evitar en maldecir al moreno por insensible, esperaba que eso lo que había visto no pasara siempre, ya se encargaría que no se repitiera.

Mientras que una peli celeste miraba todo desde las escaleras sin ser notada, de la cual al ver el rostro acongojado y escuchar lo que dijo el moreno a su novia sintió mucha satisfacción, a ese paso esa relación no llegaría a nada por lo cual tendría una oportunidad con su amado Aomine, él lo había visto antes que esa odiosa rubia, ella lo vio primero, no aceptaba que la rubia con su sola presencia le haya arrebatado la atención de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían regresado del viaje, después de todo solo pudieron irse por tres días antes de empezar los exámenes y trabajos que tendrían todos. La situación de Kise y Aomine no iba del todo bien más bien decaía con cada acción del moreno, este ya no le presentaba la más mínima atención a su novia y si "salían" a petición de ella el ya no se comportaba como antes, solo hacia acto de presencia iban a donde la rubia quería y luego cada uno se iba a su casa, el ya ni la acompañaba a su casa con la excusa que tenía mucho trabajo o proyectos. Eso la desanimaba mucho, Kasamatsu noto su pesar así que le invito a la rubia a salir una noche, con la excusa de celebrar que se acabó el ciclo. Ella no se pudo negar ante la invitación tan tentadora, esa semana fue demasiado pesada para ella, dando el hecho que quiso invitar a sus amigas ninguna podía porque supuestamente tenían otras quehaceres, la única que le dijo la verdad fue Akashi, que le explico que iría a visitar a sus familiares a Kyoto por unos días; Por lo que ambos se reunieron en la entrada de la universidad y se dirigieron a un bar privado, que era muy comodo y tranquilo para conversar

-Así que sempai…- lo miro con una sonrisa ladina- ¿qué tal? ¿Alguna chica que hayas visto y te guste?

La miro un poco aburrido- No Kise, no quiero estar en ninguna relación por el momento y no me mires con esa cara, no quiero que me presentes otra de tus conocidas- respondió algo alterado al ver el puchero de ella- además no me había dado cuenta de la libertad de la soltería.

-¡oye!- ella le reclamo- para tu información estar con pareja es muy bueno.

-aja, habla la que tiene a un patán como novio, enserio Kise ¿cómo lo soportas?

\- Aominechi no es malo sempai, solo que ha estado muy ocupado esta semana, acuérdate que él ya está por terminar su carrera de policía y además…

\- No trates de justificarlo Kise, el prácticamente te trata como quiere ni te respeta, dime el en estos días o en toda su relación ¿te agarro de la mano o te dije un te amo?- silencio- ¡no! Disculpa Kise pero el definitivamente no te quiere

\- Si me quiere solo que no sabe cómo expresarse…

-Kise no te engañes ti misma vi como el reacción esa mañana en el viaje, Kise creo que lo mejor es dejarlo…- callo al ver a Kise llorar ella se paró y salió del local, en la siguió -¡Kise espera!

Ella corrió lo que pudo así que se metió en un callejo y se ocultó en detrás de un montón de cajas, ella no había notado que Yukio la había seguido así que cuando la alcanzo la agarro fuerte de la muñecas, ella se quiso resistir pero el mayor la sostuve firmemente evitando lastimarla.

-Kise, escúchame por favor, sé que tienes mucha presión por esto y tan ciega como lo haces parecer, te creen tonta pero no lo eres, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera pero también sé que aguantar tantas cosas note hará bien. Dime hay algo más aparte de Aomine ¿no?

Kise negó furtivamente pero al ver la mirada seria y decidida del pelinegro asintió débilmente.

-En el viaje… escuche a Midorima y Kuroko hablando cosas… tan feas de mi… es que yo siempre creí que ellas me querían… que éramos las mejores amigas, pero solo soy una molestia… creen que soy una puta que se regala o coquetea con cual chico se me cruce en el camino… kuroko me odia por quitarle a Oikawa, yo creía que sus palabras crueles eran bromas de ella o solo era el clásico humor de Midorimachi pero… ellas nunca me consideraron como su amiga… ni si quiera sé si Akashichi me considera una amiga o le caigo mal como a ellas, me siento sola y engañada sempai… nadie me soporta y…-cayo repentinamente al escuchar una voz conocida

-Shhh tranquila nadie nos vera aquí, anda déjame tenerte una vez más en mis brazos Ryu…

-¿Aominechi?

* * *

sip no dire nada mas :3


End file.
